Esencia
by luurin
Summary: En un mundo de alfas, betas y omegas de repente la gente comenzó a obtener poderes. Podías encontrar omegas con kōseis increíblemente poderosos así como alfas con singularidades insignificantes. Aizawa Shouta quiere ser un héroe, pero cree que terminará siendo omega. Yagi es un alfa, ¿pero eso de qué sirve sí no tienes kōsei? [EraserMight][AU Omegaverse]


Desde la aparición de los poderes en el mundo cuando nació aquel bebé que brillaba, la sociedad sufrió un cambio radical que no sólo tenía que ver con las personas, sus derechos, obligaciones, la forma de vivir o los conceptos del bien y el mal si no que también las distinciones de clases quedaron en un segundo plano. Alfas, betas y omegas habían sido dotados por igual de poderes de toda clase, era la primera vez que esto sucedía sin importar lo que fueses. Podías encontrar omegas con kōseis increíblemente poderosos así como alfas con singularidades insignificantes. Esto constituyó un gran avance en la humanidad pues se les dio derechos a los omegas que antes hubieran sido inimaginables, todo esto avanzó de la mano con la regulación de los kōseis y la instauración de la profesión de héroe. Aunque, todo es bueno es palabras, ¿no es así?

A pesar de que sí, en su mayoría se había concientizado a la población, hay viejos hábitos que no cambian, de igual manera que la biología no lo hace. _¿De qué serviría un héroe que comienza a tener su heat* en medio de alguna misión?_ , fue algo de lo que se dijo. _Los omegas siguen siendo más débiles y sentimentales, ¿qué pasará sí el villano es un poderoso alfa? Sólo tendrá que utilizar su voz y un buen toque y adiós al héroe._ Las constantes críticas hicieron que se formara una brecha entre un omega y ser héroe. Y Aizawa Shouta estaba consciente de ello.

Desde pequeño cuando utilizó por primera vez su kōsei sabía lo que quería ser en un futuro, ¡por todos los cielos, podía borrar los poderes de los demás! Se imaginó en los diferentes escenarios contra los villanos, podría borrarlos, atacar mientras están desprevenidos y ¡bam! Sí, eso era definitivamente lo que quería hacer.

Sí bien, la naturaleza de tu cuerpo se presenta alrededor de los quince años, desde antes hay signos que le llevan a creer a la familia lo que será el pequeño. Shouta sintió miedo, su cuerpo era delgado y pequeño, sentía una adoración por los animales –específicamente por los gatos-, y podría seguir con la lista, su madre estaba segura que él era un omega. Era injusto, lo era totalmente.

* * *

Para Toshinori Yagi fue algo parecido pero totalmente opuesto al caso de Shouta. Él provenía de una larga ascendencia de fuertes alfas, creció mirando a los héroes en la televisión al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las cosas terribles en el mundo, la creciente delincuencia, el tráfico de omegas y negocios o matrimonios por kōseis, Yagi anhelaba hacer algo pues conforme crecía se iba dando cuenta cada vez más de las cosas terribles que acontecían en la sociedad sin embargo la impotencia lo inundaba. ¿De qué servía ser un alfa sí no poseías un kōsei? Era básicamente un inútil. Uno con grandes sueños, que aunque recibió incontables burlas no se dejó amedrentar. Él entrenó y entrenó, de alguna manera podría hacer algo, hacer un cambio. Las puertas se abrieron ante él cuando conoció a Nana, una hermosa heroína beta y a su amigo Gran Torino, un imponente y reacio alfa.

Las metas y los ideales tan puros en Yagi encantaron a la mujer, que con el tiempo decidió heredar su poder al rubio. Y éste no cabía de la alegría, tenía un año para hacer ese poder suyo, entrenarse y pasar el examen de admisión de Yuuei, la mejor y más prestigiosa escuela en Japón para convertirse en héroe.

* * *

Shouta no se quedó atrás, a la mierda sí era un omega, eso no le impediría convertirse en héroe y entrar a Yueei, se entrenó en todo tipo de artes marciales –y agradeció infinitamente a sus padres que lo apoyaron en todo-, de esta manera se hizo de una particular manera de pelear. Varias veces incluso hizo simulaciones de pelea con su amigo de la secundaria; Hizashi, un beta bastante energético y gritón. Las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo le hicieron notar que necesitaría un extra de apoyo sí paneaba entrar al curso de héroe y pasar el examen práctico. Con esto, se mandó a fabricar su ya bien conocida bufanda que además servía de apoyo para movilidad y ataque.

El examen sería ya en unas semanas y así de rápido como se acercaba el examen se acercaba su cumpleaños número quince. Estaba nervioso, aún guardaba las esperanzas de ser un beta pero... Sí se llegase a dar, no sabría cómo reaccionar ante los primeros signos de un primer heat. Intentó tranquilizarse, tenía que estar enfocado en el examen de admisión.

Aún así, su paranoia pudo más que él y terminó por conseguir supresores, "Sólo en caso de alguna emergencia" se repitió para sí. Aunque había más libertades para el consumo de esas sustancias, para alguna parte de la sociedad seguía siendo mal visto ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza.

El día del examen llegó.

Shouta y Hizashi se desearon suerte y dieron todo de sí.

Sobra decir que evidentemente, fueron aceptados.

* * *

Yagi estaba emocionado, estaba por iniciar su tercer año en Yuuei, el primer día solía ir a saludar a los estudiantes nuevos o ayudarlos en la estación o en la entrada de la escuela. Ese natural carisma en él aunado con su condición, lo hacían un alfa sumamente atractivo. Los constantes entrenamientos y pequeños trabajos como héroe que ya había realizado le habían hecho ganar musculatura, además era alto y regalaba su peculiar y encantadora sonrisa a todos.

— ¡Bienvenidos a Yuuei! —exclamó emocionado a los nuevos, varios de ellos ya lo miraban con asombro, reconociéndolo del festival deportivo o de sus apariciones en las noticias como una gran promesa de héroe. Otros simplemente quedaban encandilados por el olor de alfa que éste despedía, en su mayoría omegas y algunos betas.

— Esta es una institución seria, no entiendo porque hacen tanto bullicio —pronunció Shouta girando los ojos y siguiendo su andar hacia el edificio. Era su primer día en la preparatoria y ya se sentía ofuscado por tanta gente.

— ¡Es que es All Might! —dijo Yamada con asombro, mirando con estrellitas en los ojos a Yagi—, Tú... ¿Crees que sí lo invito a mi programa de radio online acepte?

— Eres patético, Hizashi.

— ¡Pero Shooou! Él es increíble, ¿qué no has escuchado de él?

—Sí, lo he hecho. Pero desde aquí sólo parece un tipo escandaloso y algo pretencioso —alegó el pelinegro, dándose un momento para mirar a Yagi, él... olía... bastante bien. De pronto soltó un suspiro inconscientemente y ese mero acto lo hizo reaccionar. ¿¡Qué había sido eso!? Carraspeó y tomó del brazo a su amigo para que terminaran de entrar. Quería distraerse y no pensar en cómo el simple aroma de ese tipo había logrado descolocarlo.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron increíbles para Shouta, sí, aunque su rostro no fuera precisamente el epítome de las expresiones pero se sentía feliz. Estando allí era como estar un paso más cerca de ser héroe. Y todo sería perfecto de no ser por ese chico. Toshinori Yagi, sí, ya conocía su nombre pues se lo había encontrado un par de veces y el otro siempre le sonreía y le regalaba un saludo con la mano. Shouta apenas y solía murmurar un _"hola"_. Y es que cada que estaba cerca de él no podía evitar embriagarse con el aroma del muchacho y sí no gozara de autocontrol ya se habría lanzado a él sólo para hundirse en su cuello y poder aspirar esa atrayente esencia.

Se sentía como un idiota.

Había trabajado tanto y tan duro para esto. Deseaba internamente terminar con la negación que se había autoimpuesto. Era un omega, bien... Pero, ¿toda esa mierda de suspirar por la fragancia de un alfa quería decir que estaba cerca de tener su primer heat? Bufó con exasperación, ¿de ser así por qué demonios no experimentaba lo mismo con todos los alfas que se encontraba? Está bien, sí que lograba captar su aroma, no obstante ninguno era tan fascinante como el de Yagi.

Estaba jodido. Y consideró comenzar a tomar esos supresores que había comprado hace tiempo. Eso retrasaría su heat y con suerte jamás tendría que pasar por eso. Quizás eso sería lo mejor.

* * *

La noche anterior había comenzado con los supresores y tenía que admitir que no se sentía muy diferente, sus sentidos dejaron de ser tan agudos pero fuera de ello se sentía bastante bien. Tomó sus clases con normalidad y en el descanso iba de camino a una de las cafeterías donde quedó de verse con Hizashi, sin embargo fue interceptado por una alta figura que se paró frente a él haciéndolo detenerse de golpe.

— ¿Te molesto? —inquirió por reacción, sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de ver con quién se había encontrado.

— ¿Qué te hiciste? —respondió con otra pregunta el chico, qué cuando el pelinegro alzó la mirada descubrió que se trataba de Yagi. Tragó saliva, ¿a qué se refería? Bueno, en realidad sabía con perfección qué es lo que le decía. Pero... ¿por qué?

— ¿De qué hablas? —le regresó el ataque, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Tú... no hueles igual —exclamó el rubio y se acercó más. Haciendo que Shouta diera un paso hacia atrás. Yagi inclinó su torso e inhaló— De hecho, casi no hueles a nada.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Tenerlo así de cerca en otras circunstancias habría sido increíble pues habría podido percibirlo al triple con su sensibilidad pero ahora... no había nada. Aunque, el reclamó del chico le hizo caer en cuenta de qué no había sido sólo él quién estaba siendo seducido por el aroma del rubio. Si no que el otro también lo había notado. De repente se sintió vulnerable, esto era algo que incluso su kōsei no podría borrar.

— ¿Tomaste supresores? — Yagi no era de los que usaban su "voz de alfa" para conseguir cosas, sin embargo el tono levemente autoritario con el que habló fue suficiente para que el otro respondiera.

— S-Sí.

— No lo hagas más.

— ¿Qué?

— Por favor.

— No creo que tenga que pedirte permiso o algo así. Es mi maldito cuerpo, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana —Shouta no pretendía sonar así de grosero, sin embargo estaba dejando salir lo que pensaba— Ni siquiera nos conocemos, no somos amigos.

— Ah, ¿sí? —inquirió el rubio y aprovechando la cercanía se inclinó más hasta acorralar al contrario, poniendo ambos brazos a sus lados—, Me parece que las incontables ocasiones entre las que nos encontramos no son casualidad. Tomo los pasillos cerca tu aula para verte y tú siempre te acercas más cuando nos encontramos por "suerte". Sabes que me encanta el olor a cítrico y café de tu esencia así como a ti te gusta también el mío, ¿no es así?

Aizawa estaba atónito y por unos momentos no supo qué responder, todo era cierto, sí. Pero eso no quería decir nada más. ¿Qué tuvieran algo? Sí, claro. Primero que le invite a un maldito café y le regale un gato y después hablarían.

— ¿Y todo eso qué importa? No tengo que dejar de tomar las pastillas sólo porque quieras foll-

Sus palabras y quejas quedaron en el aire pues Yagi lo había callado con un beso al que en un principio se resistió, pero no pudo evitar corresponder al cabo de unos segundos. Y todo se sentía bien, los labios del rubio contra los suyos, sus lenguas jugando en la boca ajena y los brazos de Yagi en su cuerpo, abrazándolo con necesidad, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

—No sé si es porque estoy aquí o el tiempo que tiene desde que los tomaste por última vez, pero tu cuerpo parece reaccionar —exclamó Yagi después de separarse sin muchas ganas del beso, sin embargo después de ello hundió su nariz en el cuello de Shouta— No lo decía por querer acostarme contigo. Lo decía porque de alguna manera siento que esto, tú y yo, está bien.

Un ligero carmín apareció de pronto en sus mejillas. En el fondo él sentía lo mismo y tenía la certeza de que el rubio no estaba mintiendo. Levantó sus brazos y correspondió a Yagi, atrayéndolo a sí mismo un poco más. Mierda, tenía razón, todo esto se sentía jodidamente bien. Y aún más ir percibiendo de a poco la fragancia que desprendía la piel de Yagi.

Tal vez ser omega no era tan malo. Pues de esa manera se estaba sintiendo genuinamente completo con Toshinori. Aún podía ser un héroe, de eso no había duda. Y como extra, podía seguir degustando al rubio porque ahora estaba seguro que no estaba conforme con solo ese abrazo. Quería más. Y sí su heat sería pronto, no se imaginaba con nadie más que con Toshinori para pasarlo.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Todo esto fue producto de mi insomnio, mi amor por el EraserMight y mis ganas de querer aportar en la _EraserMight Week_ en un grupo en español.

Acerca del relato, decidí dejar un par de palabras en inglés porque **_"_ _celo_ _"_** me suena mal. Así que lo dejé como **_heat._**

Sí hay algunas faltas de ortografía o de redacción, sepan disculpar a esta alma que escribió toda la madrugada. Después corregiré sí hace falta algo.  
Y sí fue algo precipitado el final es porque hasta ahí decidí dejarlo y extender o hacer una especie de "parte dos", así que en ese veremos el desenlace de esto que terminó siendo un two-shot ~

¡Nos vemos y gracias por leer!

PD. Esta historia y otras más EraserMight están en una obra más grande llamada "Limerencia" en wattpad que sigo actualizando y aquí iré subiendo por separado para no dejar tan solito por acá y... ¡porque no hay suficiente EraserMight en el mundo!, wah~


End file.
